The Mad Campione
by Bboy46
Summary: When Guts defeated the Idea of Evil, he didn't expect receiving it's Authorities. He also didn't expect being sent to a new world! Now in a world similar yet different to his own, Guts will learn that he's not alone in defying the Gods, but without the object of his hate existing anymore, how will he handle the wrath of the beast inside him? Poll for pairings is up. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is a challenge fic from altenativefuturefan27. First time accepting one I want to give it a try. So, this is a Berserk X Campione! crossover in which Guts kills the Idea of Evil and gains its Authorities before being ejected into the Campione! universe. He will kill other Heretic Gods, some from the novels, others not. I have two down for sure, both not in the novels, but we'll see how it goes from there. I'll also post Guts' stats and such at the end of the chapter. Without further ado, let's start! This will be my longest prologue chapter too!

Also, I'm issuing a demand for there to be more Berserk cross over fics! There's only 25 (and one's in French). Please people, if you're a Berserk fan, have a heart and publish some stuff!

* * *

Chapter One: The Next God Slayer

It was quite a sight for Guts. Standing, well floating, in front of him was the Idea of Evil. However, once it was full of vigor, acting like a beating heart, pumping casualty in and out of itself, and now it was dying. The massive tubes that pumped the casualty were not doing such, instead limping, without any intention of resuming its function. The heart itself looked like it was beginning to shrivel, look a human heart slowly being drained of it's blood and moisture. To this horrific sight, Guts could only smile.

Guts smirked at the defeated god, but he honestly wasn't doing much better. When Guts invaded Falconia to get to Griffith, he literally fought everything the world, both the physical and astral, had to offer. Soldiers of differing ethnicity loyal to the messiah Griffith; every, freaking apostle there was, all loyal to the God Hand Femto; and then the spirits of the dead, deciding to join in the fun, possessed some townspeople and started wreaking havoc. At this point Guts didn't care except for taking down Griffith, which is why it came to no surprise that when he entered the throne room, the Apostle Elites were there while Griffith wasn't. Preparing to fight for his life, Guts was surprised when the Skeleton Knight entered the fray. Determined to see his revenge through, the undead warrior opened a path to where Griffith, no Femto, resided. The Apostles, especially Zodd, tried to stop Guts, but the White Knight held them all off. Not really caring how the Skeleton will end up (not that the Bag of Bones would do the same anyway), Guts entered the portal, leading him to God Hand.

It turns out that when standing on the plane of existence the five angels/demons are on, they aren't _that_ omnipotent. The small one fell first, next the fat one, and then the woman (Guts took as much pleasure killing her as she did being killed). When Femto and the other one, the leader, Guts assumed, were left, things got chaotic. Forced to rely on his armor's powers, Guts managed to defeat them both, but managed to recover in time to see Femto die. In those last moments, he saw a smile, a smile that belonged on his friend Griffith, not this demon he was reborn into. With a small swing, Guts snuffed out the life of the last God Hand... and things went to Hell, literally. The entire plane of reality Guts was standing on collapsed beneath him, pulling him to the Idea of Evil in all its glory. Realizing that this thing was the cause of everything that went wrong with his and his friends' lives, he attacked it. This brought confusion to Guts, as a simple swing of his sword brought the giant heart to the destroyed state it was in now.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"Guts said, floating in front of the dying entity.

**"I was...doomed to this... when you entered... Falconia, mortal."** The Idea struggled to speak, as if these were its last words which they probably were. **"I am... what humans wished for: A reason... for their suffering. I did... what I did... because that's the task... I was given."**

"Well I certainly didn't ask for it." Guts replied. "I know what's caused most of my suffering: me. The stuff that isn't, I work through, I don't look for someone to blame."

**"Indeed. Perhaps... that's why you... achieved the impossible."** The Idea answered. **"My role is finished. Humans no longer... need me to suffer. They have... you."**

Guts raised a brow at the statement, but then thought back to how from the other side's point of view, he basically slaughtered people and went after their savior. Guts mentally shrugged, if people wanted to blame him, they can go on ahead.

**"You, who have... brought about my demise... heed this. You're journey is not over. You... who have killed me... has taken my... Authorities as well. I willingly...give them to you... in one selfish act."**

Guts felt slightly taken aback. Authorities? Relinquish? There was something going on here he didn't know about.

**"I will send you to a... new world. One containing those like you... and not like you. There, you will see... the fruits of your labor. Farewell, Defier."**

"What?" Was the only thing Guts could say as all the valves and tubes suddenly came back to life in a final act of defiance. With a great inhale, the swirling mass of energy and casualty surrounding the Idea and Guts was sucked into the heart before one valve pointed itself at Guts.

**"May your journey...bring you to ruin."** Was the last thing Guts heard as a mass of energy blasted him away. Its role fulfilled, the Idea shriveled away to nothing, waiting for when humanity called upon him again.

* * *

"The Hell?" Was the first thing Guts said after waking up. The last thing he could remember was the Idea of Evil using the last of its strength to blast him... to a new world if he heard right.

"Hey, relax, you're still recovering." A male voice said. This caused the opposite to Guts, causing him to immediately straighten himself. He looked around with his only good eye to find... nothing. Everything was mostly mist.

"The Hell am I?" Guts said out loud.

"Right now? You're no where. In-between one world and another. I managed to catch you before you ended up entering my world." The voice answered.

"Who are you?" Guts asked. Standing up, he made out the body of another person, the voice's owner he believed.

"I'm a god of my world, or at least was." The voice said. With a snap of his fingers, two chairs materialized. "I suggest we sit down for this, saying everything might take a while."

"Then tell me what I need to know." Guts said roughly. He removed his Dragon Slayer from his back (glad it was there in the first place) and sat in the chair, hearing the groans it made under his weight.

"A man of action I see." The man sat down as well. "Should've been obvious, but you remind me of my brother. 'Thinking ahead is for those too slow to get ahead' he once told me. Ah the nostalgia." The man shook his head. "Enough about that. Right now I need to explain mainly three things to you: Heretic Gods, Authorities, and Campiones. Let's start with the Heretic Gods." The man began and Guts knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

"Understand now?" The man asked.

"So let me get this straight: There are tales about gods and spirits which said beings can escape from to cause havoc. It's also possible to kill them and those who do are rewarded by this Pandora goddess with an Authority of the being."

"That's about it. You're a special case though. The god, the Idea of Evil as you call it, willingly gave you all of its Authorities. Pandora isn't happy about that, because now you've become a Campione outside her control."

"Is she trying to build an army of Campiones or something?"

"Nothing like that." The man waved a hand in front of his face for emphasis. "She's just one who prefers fair play and worries you'll now cheat other Campiones or potential Campiones out of their kills."

"I wouldn't exactly be interested in doing something like that." Guts replied. He was starting to get restless now.

"I know, just prove it to her and you'll be safe. I suppose it's time to send you to my world." The man stood up so Guts opted for the same decision.

"You never said your name." Guts pointed out.

"You never asked, should've thought of that before, didn't ya?" The man said as a flash of light enveloped Guts, forcing him to shield his eye, before fading away. Opening it, Guts saw that he was now standing on a trail with a forest on one side and a castle on the other.

"If I wasn't told beforehand that this was my world, I would've thought otherwise." Guts mused, looking at the castle, fort really.

"Halt!" A voice said. Guts turned around to see a group of soldiers on horseback being followed by more soldiers on foot. "This road is off limits by order of the king!"

Guts wanted to make a snide comment, but figured that it _might_ be smarter to play it safe instead. "On what grounds?"

"Why, because of the war of course!" The leading soldier, the captain, Guts assumed, said with shock. "Ninety-two years our great country of England have fought against the kingdom of the French. Now we march to aid our brothers on the battlefield against the French witch and her ways."

Guts raised an eyebrow at the 'French witch' part, but decided he'll learn more about it later. "Need a hand with that?"

"What? Are you a sell-sword of sorts?" The captain asked. Guts nodded. Not a complete lie, since he was a mercenary for the better part of his life, and even after that he simply wandered around, except he did his killing for free.

"...Very well. You'll receive payment after your first battle. Go join the others in the back." The captain said before pulling on the reins of his horse, urging it to trot along. Guts stood to the side and looked for where a group of people wearing mismatched clothing and armor were in the column and joined them. Apparently the mercenaries were placed right behind the squires, probably to irk some of them.

"Hey mister, where's your sword?" A young voice asked. Guts turned to see a young boy walking in front of him with his head turned towards Guts.

"Just keep looking forward kid." Guts said. He really didn't feel like dealing with children at the moment (Isidro was difficult enough despite the fact he could take care of himself if he only tried).

"Don't be mean now, it's just a question." The kid said, with his head forward now, but his eyes looking back at Guts.

Guts sighed. "It's on my back. Happy now?"

"Oh, so it's a great sword then? A bastard sword? Will you show me?" The kid said.

"You'll see it when the fighting begins. Where are we going exactly?"

"Oh, we're going to a redoubt. Apparently the French witch took out a lot of the soldiers so we're going there to support it until more arrive to replace the dead ones." The boy replied.

There was that French witch again. "Who is this 'French witch'?"

"You don't know? Her name is Jane, wait no... Joan. Joan of Arc is what the French call her. They say she's a messenger from God, but that's a lie since God is backing England, the priests said so." The boy said with conviction.

Guts found it amusing how similar the Church was here compared to his world. If this keeps up, he might forget about the fact he is in another world. "Why is she called a witch then?"

The boy's face darkened a bit. "We've been having difficulty defeating her. Before she came, we were winning, but when she appeared on the battlefield, it was if every soldier France had suddenly fought as if hexed into being unstoppable. I'm honestly scared how such a person can do this."

Guts thought back to the witches of his world, but he then thought of the Idea of Evil's last words. More like him, huh? If this Joan has killed a Heretic God, then it's possible only Guts can stop her. As another Campione and as one who can defeat a god. Then again, why must he stop her? He no longer has an obligation to fulfill. No vengeance to carry out, nothing.

A growl and a rattle of chains echoed in the back of Guts mind. Ah, that's the reason. Fair enough, Joan will know what it's like to face a true 'messenger of God'. The message being 'go to Hell' of course.

* * *

This was completely unexpected.

When the boy said the French soldiers became unstoppable, he simply thought of it as a morale boost, but this... the Frenchmen were literally throwing themselves at the redoubt. Going so far as to try and punch the dirt and stone walls. Some were even managing to do that. Guts had a feeling that this might be what it's like to be on the spectating side of his Berserk Mode.

"Push forward! Drive out the English!" A female voice said, followed by a chorus of battle cries and thuds as the walls were finally giving in.

Seems like Joan was here for him. Grinning, Guts placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, watching carefully as the stone bricks of the wall were being pounded out with each thud. A few surviving soldiers were also here, but many of them dropped their weapons to run away. Smart, if it wasn't for the chance that the French had this place completely surrounded. A brick finally fell out of the wall and immediately Guts hand tightened around the sword handle as he brought it down. Almost at the same time, the French soldiers busted through the wall, one heading straight for Guts, unaware of the metal slab coming down on him. Steel met flesh as the solider was split in two.

"Come on." Guts said, placing his Dragon Slayer on his shoulder, smirking as the soldiers suddenly became cautious. "Your 'messenger of God' wouldn't be happy if you stopped now, right?" Guts could almost laugh at how easy it is to rile these people up, but this wasn't the time to laugh but to kill, and killing Guts did. It reminded him of the time he killed a hundred men, but that was before he got the Dragon Slayer and he was going against regular mercenaries then, not crazed soldiers.

"Stop!" A female voice called out. Guts pulled his sword out of the wall after he impaled one of the soldiers. Looking around, he realized he killed about half of them and wasn't breaking a sweat. All of the French troops turned and kneeled as an armored soldier on horseback entered through the hole in the wall.

"Joan of Arc I presume?" Guts asked. The boy said that Joan was a peasant girl before a soldier, but the attitude she carried spoke otherwise.

"I am, and who are you to defy the decree of God?" Joan said, getting off her horse and taking off her helmet, letting some of her short, blonde hair flow out.

"Someone who's proven there's no need to follow it." Guts replied. He's never had a witty tongue, but when it comes to God and all things religious, Guts is completely ready to give a snide or cruel comment.

"A heretic?"

"A learner."

"Of what?"

"God's truth."

Guts could keep this up all day. While he didn't know how different or similar the God of this world is compared to his world's, the similarities prove that it wouldn't be a stretch to believe this God at least has similar purposes to the Idea of Evil.

"No one can know such a truth. Even I, who has seen visions, don't know the motives of God." Joan said.

Guts inwardly frowned. That statement reminded him of Farnese back when she was a Holy Knight, one who steadfastly believed in God. Deciding it was finally time to learn the truth, Guts spoke. "Which one?"

"What?"

"Which Heretic God did you kill?" Guts asked again. Either Joan was using an Authority to make all these soldiers fanatic, or someone else was.

"Are you speaking of the demon?" Joan asked.

Demon? That's probably it. "Yeah, that one."

"Called itself Lamia. Might as well have been a spawn of Lilith. It was the trial God sent before me to prove myself to liberate France." Joan said.

"And the Authority you stole?" Guts said.

Joan looked taken aback at Gut's comment. "You. You've done the same also, haven't you?"

Guts smirked. "They're not demons, simply stories come to life. I just happened to kill a real being though. I killed God."

"Heresy! Complete heresy!" Joan raised her arm and Guts saw for a moment that her eyes became serpentine. "Soldiers, charge!"

The French troops complied as they assaulted Guts in a mad frenzy. Guts simply smiled as the slaughter resumed. It was almost peaceful for Guts. The carnage around him as he killed soldiers one, two, three, and even more with a single swipe of his sword. The soldiers fought more like animals, given the crazed looks they all had on their faces. Each of them attacked Guts with no regard for their own well being, not that Guts cared. Even if Joan was 'motivating' them to fight like this, they were still the enemy. As the last one fell of Guts' sword, the warrior turned towards the holy maiden with a smirk as blood not his fell down his face.

"I'm surprised you never considered the possibility that someone besides you has inhuman powers." Guts said as he placed his sword on his shoulder. "The only leading skill you have is that Authority of yours."

Joan's face sported one of anger before becoming calm again as she drew her sword. "I might prefer the standard to the sword, but it doesn't make me lacking. I shall defeat you, heretic, and prove who is God's chosen."

"Never said I was chosen." Guts replied as he prepared to fight. This will be his first fight against another Campione, and he remembers that guy, or god, said how besides Authorities, Campione also become more powerful overall. Well if their strength is below an Apostle's then Guts can do this easily.

Joan immediately rushed Guts with her sword held high, putting Guts on the defensive. While her strikes weren't strong, the speed with which she struck was nothing to joke about. Guts managed to land a kick after parrying one of Joan's blows, sending her back into a wall. Seems like offense and defense aren't increased in becoming a Campione. When he saw Joan come out of the rubble unharmed, Guts smirked. Apparently durability was though.

"You will bow to God's commands!" Joan said as her eye became like a snake's again. "[Serpentine Frenzy]!"

"So that's your-" Guts couldn't finish his statement because the moment he looked into the reptilian gaze, he suddenly felt a lose of individuality and felt a voice echo "Obey, obey, obey!" over and over again.

"Just give in, it'll be easier." Joan said, in an almost caring tone.

"N-no way." Guts managed to say. The struggle was immense. It felt like something was trying to grasp his very mind to make him obey. That's when he could hear a growl in his mind, followed by a bestial roar, forcing the feeling out. Heh, seems like the mad dog Guts had in him has purpose even now.

"Impossible! To defy a gift from God himself!" Joan said surprised.

"Hate to break it to you, but..." Honestly, Guts didn't. He'll enjoy saying this. "That gift didn't come from God, you stole that ability from Lamia most likely. Nothing more."

Joan frowned and pointed her sword at Guts. "Nevertheless, I _will_ defeat you."

Guts sighed. As fun as the battle was, it was obvious Joan's shaken beliefs will make the whole thing pointless. "Just leave, keep this up and you're _going to_ _**lose**_." Guts blinked. He felt something in what he said, especially at the 'lose' part. What was that exactly?

Joan gripped her sword tightly before charging at Guts again, but unlike before, this attack was mindless, holding nothing of the previous finesse the previous charge had. Joan raised her sword to strike Guts, but instead of bringing his sword down to strike, he moved his left arm, his metal one straight at Joan. Metal hand met metal blade, causing the sword to break in two, the handle-less part soaring pass Guts.

"Just leave." Guts repeated. "I said you _will __**lose**_." Guts felt it again, something was different in his words. Was it one of his Authorities?

Joan tremblingly placed her broken sword back into its sheath as she strode back to her horse. Before getting on she glanced back at the triumphant swordsman. "Don't think this is over, heretic. I will show you the wrath of God." Joan got back on her horse and placed her helmet back on. "Till we meet again."

Guts watched as the Holy Maiden of France left the redoubt, English and French corpses everywhere. Despite how Guts killed nearly all the invaders, this redoubt has still been destroyed, meaning his side lost. Scratching his head, he figured he might as well find some stuff around the place and take that with him.

"Y-you drove them back." A voice said. Guts turned to see it was the kid who Guts walked alongside on the way to this redoubt. The young squire went to his knight before the battle started so the two haven't seen each other until now. "You defeated the Witch of France."

"Maybe, but this battle is still a lost." Guts replied, looking between some crates and finding a sack of food rations. "This redoubt is destroyed, so even though I defeated them, it's just a stall until Joan can get more troops."

"I-I guess you're right." The kid said dejectedly. "Where will you go now? I checked, we're the only ones alive. Even my knight is dead."

"Don't know." Guts replied. He opened a barrel to only find gunpowder in it. Shrugging, he opened one of his pouches to refill it.

"Could I come with you?" The boy asked. "Might be dangerous for a little boy all alone. There are bandits."

Guts sighed. "Until the next city. Afterwards, I'm dropping you off."

"Actually, could you take me to Italy?" The boy asked.

Guts looked back. "Where's that exactly?"

"You don't know? Here." The boy said. Guts watched as the boy ran over to a ruined table (from the damage to it, probably caused by Guts himself) and picked up a large, rolled up parchment. Lying down, the boy unrolled it to reveal a map. "This is Italy." The boy said, pointing at a small peninsula.

"And where are we exactly?" Guts asked, but he had a sinking feeling.

"Around here." The boy replied, pointing to a spot far to the northwest of where Italy was.

"It'll be a long walk." Guts replied. "Why do you even want to go there?"

"I heard Italy is becoming a center of learning, and I want to become someone famous. Study law and such." The kid replied.

"Sure thing kid." Guts said, resuming his scavenging. He found a loose brick with some gold coins stashed behind. Probably someone's gambling money or something, they won't be needing it now anyway.

"Hey, stop calling me kid! I'm nineteen you know. My name's Peter, but when we get to Italy, I plan on changing it. Piero maybe." The kid, Peter, said.

"Sure." Guts said, standing up. There might be some more stuff in other places of the redoubt, but what he has should be enough to reach the next town. Walking outside, Guts was followed by a 'Hey, wait up!' from Peter as he noticed a black horse remained tethered to a spoke in the ground. Must've been left by the French soldiers. Untying the horse, Guts got on the saddle and looked back at Peter. "You coming kid?"

"I said my name's Peter." Peter's voice sounded angry, but the smile gave him away. Hoping on, Guts ordered the horse to start trotting down the road.

"Peter."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get from here to Italy?"

"Nope."

"Shit."

"Yep."

Guts sighed as the horse continued to go down the road. He couldn't help but think back to Joan, and how he felt something when he said 'lose'. Not just that word, but the phrases that implied she _will_ lose. Guts knew it was an Authority, but what exactly?

_"[Casualty Conflict]"_

"What?" Guts said.

"Something the matter?" Peter asked.

"No, nothing." Guts said. What was that voice, it was male definitely.

_"Glad you could hear me. It's me again."_

Who? Oh wait, that guy from before Guts woke up here.

_"Yep! Got it in one, and yes I'm reading your mind. I'm in your mind in fact."_

Great, just great. What does he want now?

_"Just thought I'll explain your current Authorities to you. Pandora's still mad at you so I don't think she'll be helping you. Until she cools down, I'll handle your Authorities for now. Don't worry, that won't mean I'll be sticking around. I don't even need to read your mind to know what you're thinking."_

Guess that's a small blessing.

_"So mean. Anyway, you got a few Authorities from the Idea of Evil. The one you used by accident was [Casualty Conflict] which alters the future._

[Casualty Conflict] huh? Doesn't sound all that powerful.

_In reality it's more of a long term effect type. This Authority alters the future by creating the possibility of what you decided. While it's not definite, it can now happen. _

So, if 'lose' to Joan was the possibility, then...

_"Yep, you just created the possibility that she'll fail. Way to go. While this isn't really a combat Authority, if used correctly, it can be a tide-turner.__"_

Thinking about it, Guts had to agree, despite the fact he wasn't one to use such tactics. What about the others?

_"I was planning to explain them when you use them, but if you want to hear of them now... do you have time?"_

If it was possible to mentally raise an eyebrow, Guts just did.

_"Gotcha. Well let's start..."_

* * *

And done! So brownie points to anyone who can figure out who the god is (should be easy) and who Peter is/will become (might be hard, there's no Wikipedia page just for him. Learned of him through his son).

Yes, I did make Joan of Arc a Campione. Slayed Lamia, a monster of Greek lore with a woman's torso and snake's tale. Devours children, drinks blood, and seduces men. Joan gained the Authority for the third thing. Also, yes, I did imply that Guts caused Joan to 'lose' (i.e. be captured and burnt on a stake, don't blame him for it!).

Guts and Peter are now going to Italy! Remember, Guts is a Campione, so he'll be living through a lot of events in Europe (if, of course, he decides to _stay_ in Europe).

I'll be posting Guts' stats below:

**Original (not Authorities):**  
Dragon Slayer: A slab of metal too large to be considered a sword, this blade is the main of Guts and the strongest in his arsenal. Created to live up to its name, Guts has used this weapon to kill entities far more powerful than a dragon. Exists in both the physical world and the astral/magical world. Has increased power against those of draconian origins and nullifies abilities and authorities from/of dragons. Capable of damaging enemies without a solid or corporal form (i.e. spirits or living wind).

Brand of Sacrifice: Attracts spirits and divine creatures to Guts, stronger at night. Capable of freeing a Heretic God from their myth if the location Guts is in is closely related to the God or Guts is in possession of an object connected to the God. Chance of freeing varies.

Berserker's Armor: Cursed armor made by Dwarves, has a natural resistance to Earthly beings (i.e. Gods of Earth). When activated, Guts trades all sense of reasoning for the removal of pain and his natural limiters to achieve new levels physical abilities. In the activated state, Guts can be classified as Divine Beast.

**From Idea of Evil:**  
Reason to Suffer: The Idea of Evil's reason for being created, whenever strife comes upon people, they will blame Guts regardless of level of involvement or role in situation. This will range of directly blaming Guts to speaking of tales and rumors about the vile 'Black Swordsman'. Will not affect people who have befriended Guts prior to disaster unless they are a direct victim.

Casualty Conflict: Guts is capable of manipulating future events of the world to an extent. This is done by Guts adding a possibility to many of the outcomes that can happen. If Guts chooses a result that already exists, then the chances of said event occurring increase.

Gift of Ascension: Guts is capable of bestowing others with power and strength up to rivaling that of a Campione's for a certain amount of time. However, the amount of power the person receives depends on their humanity. The more power they choose to receive, the more inhumane they become during the usage of the power boost. Guts is able to use and deactivate this whenever he wants, but can only be used with a maximum of five people.

* * *

That's all for now! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone again! I love the reception I received from the first chapter, so here's the next one!

I'd also like to say that so far no one's figured out Peter/Piero's true identity. I'll give you a hint, he's a _real person_. His identity will be revealed next chapter, but I'll admit that he's not as well known as his son, and I took the liberty of adding some stuff to his character, so it will be pretty hard.

Unfortunately there's no action here, but I promise there will be next chapter! Also, I want to point something out real quick. Guts may seem a bit different in the story than what some of you find to be his character. Personally, I think Guts is a cautious person, outside of combat of course. He's in a new world, one which appears similar to his at first, but Guts doesn't know if it's a complete replica. So Guts plans to simply lie low for now and not try to get noticed, and you'll know why by the end of this chapter.

Berserk and Campione! are not mine. Each belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 2: Settling In

"Next time Guts, I'm choosing which way we're going." Peter said as the two continued their walk from a ship onto the port of Venice.

Guts sighed. He honestly didn't want to deal with this. "When we left the redoubt, you were the one confident we were going southeast."

"I'll admit that, but only that!" Peter exclaimed. "So we ended up going north to territories of England, alright. However, we managed to secure ourselves safe passage on a merchant ship bound for Venice. My problem is what you did on the ship."

Guts raised a brow at Peter's accusation. "We were attacked by pirates."

"I know that!"

"So I handled them."

"You cut down the pirate ship's main mast!"

"And?"

"You. Cut down. A mast. Not just any mast, the _main_ one." Peter pointed out. "You just don't do that! Destroy the ship with cannons, even though we didn't have any, or kill all the pirates, who outnumbered us five to one, but you just don't cut down the ship's mast!"

"I was trying to attack the captain." Guts said, justifying himself for what he sees as pointless.

"So the destroyed mast was simply an accident?" Peter sighed. "I understand you're a soldier Guts, I'm one too, sort of, but there are times where delicacy is better."

"I'm not really around at those times." Guts admitted. The only time he ever did something 'delicate' was when he assassinated the brother of the king of Midland. Needless to say, he succeeded in killing his mark and getting away, but those were the only things he managed to do. Guts doesn't do stealth, he really doesn't.

Peter stepped onto the stone dock and looked around. "Guess it's time to start anew."

Guts smirked slightly. "Should I start calling you Piero then?"

Peter looked at Guts in surprise. "You remember that? I was honestly joking back then, but now, maybe."

"So, what's you're real reason for coming to Italy?" Guts asked. Peter gave him a look. "There's no way some scrawny kid would travel over a week's journey to a brand new country just to get a fresh start."

Peter held up his hands. "You got me. Truth of the matter is that I'm a bastard." Peter moved his hand through his hair. "My mother's English while my father is Italian, or at least that's what my mom told me. She also said he was a practitioner of law. She said that if I ever needed a new start, I could go to him. After she died that's what I plan on doing."

Guts nodded. This isn't the first time he's heard a story like this while on his travels. Illegitimate traveling to live with the parent they never knew or met out of hope of finding a home. It's almost always met with disappointment though. Guts didn't really have the heart to tell Peter, he probably knew it already as well. "What will you do if he refuses you?"

"Then I'll try and become a civil servant. Maybe a legal notary if I get lucky. For now I know he's living in the Florence so I'll try there." Peter said.

Guts nodded. Seems like the kid had a Plan B prepared after all. Not really well thought out, but at least it's more than what others had. "Good luck."

Peter smirked. "Heh, guess I'll need it. I suppose this is where we part ways Guts. The past two weeks were fun. I still remember how I fawned over you back when I was a squire. Traveling with you kind of destroyed and at the same time emphasized the warrior you are. If you're ever in Florence Guts, look me up. I'll be rich before you know it." Peter turned around to walk away, but quickly faced Guts again. "By the way, it's Piero now." With that statement, Peter, no, Piero, vanished among the people.

Despite the small chance of it happening, Guts hoped that Piero _will **succeed**_. Widening his eyes, Guts quickly shook his head. Apparently [Casualty Conflict] doesn't have to be spoken to activate. Great. He better make sure to keep a leash on that Authority or else a lot of things will happen without Guts intending them to.

* * *

Guts wandered through Italy for the rest of the next couple of days, trying to learn as much as he can about the country and the rest of the world. Peter, er, Piero (Guts doubts he'll get use to the official name change) explained much to him, but getting knowledge from other sources never killed anyone. Scratch that, it probably has. Looking at the moonless night, Guts decided now would be a good time to rest. Looking around, Guts saw an Inn labeled the 'Grace of Milan'. Figuring it was as good a place as any, Guts found the tavern part of the bar particularly empty, save for a few people just talking leisurely, a stark contrast to how things are in his world.

"Welcome! What can I get ya!" An old man, the tavern owner, Guts presumed, said.

Walking over, Guts displayed one of the few gold coins he has left. "One room, night, and meal, that's it."

Taking the coin, the old man inspected it. "This is English coin. I heard their values are decreasing, but one gold coin of theirs still pays for more than one room, night, and meal. Anyway, your room will be on the second floor, third on the left. Let me get some change for you."

"Keep the rest." Guts said. He honestly couldn't be bothered by such things. If he runs into money trouble, he'll just head for the nearest conflict. Piero explained that they're pretty often throughout Europe.

The old man nodded and put the coin away. "God thanks thee."

Guts frowned. "God doesn't do thank yous." Guts said before walking away to his room.

"Sounds like you've met God, at least a Heretic God." The old man said. Guts quickly turned around to see the old man was gone from his position behind the counter. Turning back, Guts almost pulled his sword out from seeing the old man in front of him now.

"Who are you?" Guts asked, completely cautious. He pulled his hand away from his sword, but placed it near his metal hand. If need be, Guts will pull the cord to blast the guy with a cannonball.

"Me? I'm just an old man who is watching over a tavern for a friend." The elderly said, grinning to reveal his yellow and rotten teeth. "It's who _you_ are that's the concerning part. You are Campione, are you not?"

Guts nodded. If this guy knows this much and is open about it, he might be able to learn something. "Was it obvious?"

"No, the magical aura of a Campione and that of a mage are very similar, but a trained eye can tell the difference. Beyond that, this place has a magic barrier that only those chosen or possessing Campione-level magic resistance can enter through, and I'm certain you are not of the former." The old man said before gesturing for Guts to follow him. Guts decided to oblige, taking the unofficial guide to where is room is. "What brings you to Italy, God-Slayer?"

"No reason, just traveled with someone who was going to Italy, so I joined them. I wander, nothing more."

The old man laughed like a drunkard. "Wander? Nonsense! You are a [King]. Where is your domain? Your home?"

"I don't have one." Guts said. "And why do you call me a [King]?"

"You are Campione, this makes you [King] of the domain of your choosing. Your word would be law to all things magical. Magic-users included." The old man explained.

"I take it other Campione are excluded from that?" Guts asked and the old man nodded.

"Indeed. Normally Campione don't contest for the territories of other Campiones, but the [King] of Italy is doing just that."

"Italy is ruled by a Campione?" Guts asked. This could prove to be an issue if he decided to stay in Italy.

"Not directly, no. He whispers into the ear of the one who rules the heart of Italy and countless others, the Pope." The old man explained.

So, even this place has a Pope. Though a Campione manipulating the leader of a large religious group could prove to be disastrous for other Campione, Guts included.

"No one knows who he is, what Authorities he has, or even how long he's been doing it." The old man answered. "All we know is that he plans to make all of Europe his territory. With the execution of Joan of Arc, the only other Campione known, we feared he's all but succeeded." Guts felt a small remorse for a second, realizing he my have played a hand in Joan's defeat, but then remembers her defeat still could have happened. He just made it more likely. "But now you've shown yourself, a new Campione, your existence alone means he can't take complete control.

"I don't think he'll like that." Guts noted.

"Not at all. In the event he learns of you, he'll make sure you are killed, even if that requires every person of Christian faith turning against you."

"Are you not of Christian faith then?" Guts was now curious about the old man's stance in all this.

"I am, but I and others are among few who oppose the direction this Campione is directing the Church in." The old man said. "We are currently a weak Mage Association. One without allies because of who we have declared as our enemy."

"You want me to join you then?" Guts asked. If that was the case, he knew exactly what his answer will be.

"Heavens no, I'm not that hopeful. I wish you to aid us to defeat the Campione of Italy. That's all we ask. Should you not see benefit in aiding Europe, remember it's only a matter of time before he comes after you."

Guts nodded at the fact. He honestly doesn't care about the fate of Europe, but life could be very troublesome if he's constantly hunted, or very nostalgic. Sighing, Guts felt as if he was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Alright, I will help, but I don't think an outright attack will work."

"No, despite being a Campione, internal attacks are still damaging towards them. However, no matter how we've tried, it's always the Pope who dies, or no one at all. Either he's aware of our plans or one of his Authorities is protecting him."

"How am I suppose to help in this exactly?" Guts asked.

"We need a patron most of all, someone whose very presence can shift the tide of battle. Beyond that, subtle destruction of trust."

"You want to break the faith of the people?" Guts was actually surprised at this. He couldn't remember the last time someone said this without some sort of Inquisition hauling them off.

"Sadly yes, it's the only way for now. Not here though, Italy is his rightful domain, we shall not destroy his influence beyond its city-states. For now we'll look to Germany. There the king and the pope have strong connections, connections the Campione is misusing."

Germany huh? Guts isn't sure which names are more exotic: The country names of his world or the ones of this world. "And you would like me to journey there?"

"No, not yet." The old man said. "You should remain here. I know for a fact that the Campione is out of Italy right now from overseeing Joan of Arc's execution. Your continued presence here should off-set some of his control, at least keep him distracted while the final pieces are put in place."

Guts doesn't like the idea of being ordered around, but staying in Italy for now isn't that bad at the moment. Even if it's technically enemy territory. "Fine, but one condition: The fact I'm a Campione should remain quiet." The old man was about to protest, but Guts stopped him. "Call me a [King] as much as you want, but I have no place to call my domain nor do I wish to be one. On top of that, the fewer people who are aware that I'm a Campione, the better."

The old man frowned, but reluctantly nodded. "I do not like it, but I accept it. Very well Campione of Nowhere, welcome to our Magic Association, Copper-Black Cross. I am its Commander-in-Chief, Johannes Luther."

Guts nodded and slightly found it amusing being called the 'Campione of Nowhere'. He actually liked it. "Call me Guts."

Johannes nodded in return. "Call me Johan then as well." Turning around, Johan opened a door. "As a Campione and ally, you may stay here whenever you like for how long as you like. I'll be leaving soon for Germany to cause some unrest. My son's already there, as young as he is."

Guts smirked. "Aren't you a bit too old to be traveling alone?"

Johan laughed. "Don't let my appearance fool you. I'm certain I could live for a few more decades." Johan suddenly turned his head. "I must go, seems like we have a new customer. Farewell for now Guts." Johan said before vanishing in front of Guts.

Guts entered the door leading to his room. Overall, it was pretty nice. The bed looked like it was made of cotton. There was a dresser right next to it. The window even gave a good view of the night sky. Removing his Dragon Slayer, Guts rested it against the side of the dresser as he sat down on the bed. Taking off pieces of his armor, he felt a sting from the back of his neck.

_Cold..._

_So cold..._

_Give us warmth..._

Guts frowned. Even with the Idea of Evil dead, the Brand of Sacrifice on the back of his neck still attracted the spirits. The wards on his armor kept them away most of the time, but every now and again, spirits of restless humans came for him, only these were much weaker than the ones he encountered in his world. It might be due to the fact he's in a new world, or maybe-

A growl, then a bark. The spirits fled in fear.

-that. Guts found it amusing how the demon dog was acting more like a watchdog than anything else right now, and that was the problem. It was never so active before. The only times it ever strongly communicated with Guts was when he activated and deactivated his Berserker's Armor, so the fact it's now growling whenever it wants is very concerning. No matter, the issue regarding that will be resolved eventually. Taking of the last of his armor and placing his metal hand right next to him, Guts closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

_On the road to Italy_

In a carriage, a man sat waiting patiently for his return to Italy from England. Joan of Arc's trial was a messy one. Despite being a Campione, she still had a persistent faith in God, which surprised the man slightly.

"Such blind faith, it reminds me too much of the peons I control in Italy." The man mused with a smile. His smile turned to a frown as he thought back to the first and last meeting he had with the Holy Maiden of France.

_Flashback_

_"Joan of Arc?"_

_"That is I. Who is it that wishes to speak with me?"_

_"A man equal yet far more superior to you."_

_"Your clothes, you're a cardinal."_

_"Only in name. I've been Pope for more years than soldiers you've controlled with your Authority."_

_"You know of it as well?"_

_"No, I have it. Something even stronger than your Authority."_

_"It saddens my heart to see not one, but two people blessed by God misusing their bestowed powers."_

_"You said two? Impossible, you should be the only Campione besides me left!"_

_"Is that what you call God's chosen? No matter, I did say two. Met him barely over two weeks ago. Defeated the entire French army I brought with me."_

_"Do you know his name?"_

_"No, but he is a demon. I saw him fight, he relished the spilling of blood. He is human only in shape. A hound of war he is, a demon. Claims to have killed God. How blasphemous."_

_"Yes, blasphemous..."_

_Flashback End_

This caused brand new complications to arise. A Campione that somehow avoided his detection. This doesn't bode well for him. So long as there's a single European Campione alive, he'll be unable to claim all of Europe. The most concerning part is how Joan said that this Campione killed God. The chances of this being true are questionable, but if it is... this could cause a complete breakdown of every monotheistic religion in the world. That can't happen, he won't let that happen! He's worked too long to let this fail now. He'll find this Campione and drag him out from whatever hole he's hiding in. Maybe excommunicate him before burning him at the stake. Just like Joan, and of course he'll be there, to ensure this Campione's death. Just as he ensured Joan's.

A smile back on his face, then man continued to wait patiently as the carriage continued along the path.

* * *

_Netherworld_

A young woman sat in a chair by a fire. The place she was in wasn't cold, it was just something her companion did for aesthetics. Said companion was currently sitting in another chair next to her, calmly sipping a cup of tea.

"You shouldn't let the tea get cold Pandora." Her companion said.

"Why did you request to talk to me?" Pandora asked, not even bothering to drink the tea in her hands. "You still know my opinion on the matter."

"I'm hoping to change that. No matter what, he is still Campione." Her companion said, finishing his tea.

"Campione aren't meant to receive more than one Authority from a Heretic God, he got three." Pandora stated.

"The Idea of Evil _willingly_ gave Guts his Authorities. Not even you could've overridden that."

"Still, he now has an advantage over the Campione."

"Advantage? Pandora, please pay attention to your children, they're at war. Only three remain, Guts included, and the other one is almost able to take a third of the world as his domain. He's killed two Campiones already." The man frowned at Pandora. "Are you willing to let that continue?"

Pandora sighed. "I cannot take away an Authority once it has been bestowed. I can only decide whether one will or will not receive an Authority."

"I'm aware, just recognize Guts as one of your children. There are benefits to that, one being better control over his Authorities."

Pandora looked away. "I cannot."

"What reason is there now?"

"Other Campione are illegitimate children of my husband. Except Guts. He knew perfectly what would happen when he went to fight the Heretic God, he knew the consequences, he just didn't care about most of them."

"And?"

"He's more of an illegitimate of _yours_ than my husband's, so it would be bad if I considered him my child as well."

"That's completely illogical."

"The logic of most Heretic Gods is. If you have such an issue, why don't you give him your blessing?"

"Already have, he just isn't aware of it yet."

"Really?" Pandora was now surprised, and ended up taking a sip of her tea, cold as it may be. "What does your blessing entitle?"

"He'll never have to worry about being bored."

"Are you a Devil or a God?"

"I'm a Titan, thank you very much." The man said before setting his cup down. "So, you're giving complete jurisdiction over Guts to me?"

"I don't have much of a choice, so yes. He can be your child." Pandora answered before realizing what it could implement. "Wait-"

"Thanks Pandora." The man said, smirking.

"You planned this didn't you?" Pandora scowled.

"I always think ahead." The man replied. "For the first time ever, a Campione not under the control of Pandora."

"Don't expect him to be a pawn to you. Remember, he killed a true god, he can kill you just as well."

"I'm completely aware, and I don't plan to treat him as a pawn, I'm no fool. That's my brother."

"I take it you plan on giving him total advantage."

"No need, he already has one. His very nature gives him an edge. Similar to Campiones of old, like Uldin."

Pandora didn't like that, not at all, but she was already caught in the trap. "Very well, but don't expect me to tell my kids to treat him nicely."

The man grinned. "I don't think you'll have to tell them at all."

Pandora narrowed her eyes before her face softened. "You will look after him though, right? He went through a lot."

The man nodded. "I'll make sure he'll get a proper father figure this time."

Pandora smiled. "Thank you Prometheus." With that, she vanished.

Prometheus leaned back into his chair as a small ball of fire formed in his hands. In it, it showed his Campione resting in bed, semi-aware of the spirits lurking towards him and the beast residing inside him growling at them, daring to move close enough for it to devour them. "Such a troublesome individual, but one that will make the world of humans a wonderful place. After all, no matter what claim Pandora says she has on Campiones, they're still humans, and humans will always and forever be _my_ children." With that, the flames vanished from his hand as Prometheus left, taking all the decor in the area with him.

* * *

So yeah, I've introduced Prometheus, he's the person who first talked to Guts in the first chapter, and he'll be looking over the Campione instead of Pandora! Also, Guts has (un)officially joined Copper-Black Cross, but only until the Italian Campione is stopped from turning all of Europe into his territory. How will this be stopped? Well I explained how the Campione's spreading his influence, and think of a historical event that will happen soon (the year is 1429 still).

Don't worry, we'll see Piero again. It just won't be only him this time.

Please review, it'll make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome once again to another chapter. I'm on a roll with this story! Maybe because I like Guts so much. Anyway, there'll be some action in this chapter, but nothing will be really seen until the Italian Campione really begins to act.

Some review responses:

altenativefuturefan27: I'll try to bring this Guts to even more levels of awesomeness.

jwadd27: Very good guess, but sadly wrong, you'll learn in this chapter.

jjcoop95: Sadly, Casca won't be in this story. Her fate will be revealed as the story progresses, but that's roughly it. Another note is that Guts isn't really apart of Copper-Black Cross, he's only there to resolve the issue with the Italian Campione. Also, I don't think Guts would go out of his way to learn offensive magic. Similar to how he refused Schierke's offer for the Axe of Gnomes, Guts is comfortable with how he fights right now, and is still proving to be very effective. However, that's simply right now, the future is still full of mystery.

Guest from 5/10/14: It would be. Sadly I don't think I could make that happen.

With that done, let's start! I own nothing but the story and semi-OCs.

* * *

Chapter 3: Winding it Up

_Florence, 1460_

Guts was out and about. Life has dulled not only in Copper-Black Cross, but in general was well. Guts thought the Italian Campione would immediately pull some sort of stunt to try and hunt down Guts, but instead he was biding his time like a snake in the grass. This guy is patient, Guts will give him that. So now he's in Tuscany, trying to find any leads to the enemy Campione, or anything for that matter, but it will probably end in failure. If one simply had to wander around to find clues, things would be much simpler, but they're not so all Guts is doing right now is 'spreading his influence' as Johan had put it. Supposedly it will limit the Italian Campione's power, albeit slightly, but enough for Copper-Black Cross to do as they want. Damn, if he knew this was how is life in Italy would've ended up, he would have joined Johan on his trip to Germany, not that the old man would allow it.

"Guts? Is that you?" A male voice said.

Guts turned around to see a middle aged man standing behind him. He had a grey beard now and most of the hair on his head was also grey, but it was obvious to Guts who it was. "Long time no see, Piero."

"Long time indeed!" Piero exclaimed. "You look the same as when I met you! How did you do it? My wife would love to know!"

"Luck I suppose." Guts answered. "I take it your father accepted you?"

"With open arms!" Piero said joyfully. "Seems my father missed my mother, so he took me in. I was able to become a legal notary. You should visit sometime! I live in the town of Vinci with my family."

Before Guts could reply, a little boy appeared, pulling on Piero's leg. "Father? Who's this?"

"An old friend of your father's, son. Guts, meet my son Leonardo. Leonardo, meet Guts."

The boy, Leonardo, turned to face Guts. "A pleasure, Messer Guts."

Guts nodded and looked towards Piero. "He's got your eyes and chin."

"You noticed?" Piero smiled softly. "Actually Guts, since you're here, I need to talk to you for a sec. Leonardo, the Medici house isn't too far from here. Go see if Lorenzo can play."

"Yes father." Leonardo said before running off.

Piero smiled as Leonardo ran off before showing a serious face to Guts. "Come on, let's go get a drink." Piero then motioned for Guts to follow him as the two went into a pub, a particularly empty part of the pub also.

"What can I get you two boys?" The bartender asked them.

"Just two ales." Piero said before the two sat down to talk.

"Alright, what's the issue?" Guts asked.

Piero's brows furrowed, as if trying to think of a good way to explain the situation. "Ok Guts, you'll have to listen to me very carefully." Piero said before looking to reconfirm that no one was nearby. "Would you believe me if I told you magic exists?"

Guts smirked. "Would you believe me if I told you I'm a Campione?"

Piero's jaw dropped. "How- When- Where-" He then broke out in a small laughing fit. "Why am I even surprised?" He then became serious. "Alright, I'll put the whole Campione thing aside for now, which you will explain to me, but since it's obvious you're already aware of magic and the likes, the next part will be easier. I need you to look after Leonardo."

"I take it this has something to do with a Mage Association?" Despite living as a 'member' of one for a few decades, Guts didn't know much about the Associations in general except that there are a number of them and many were rivals to the other.

"Yes. My family is deeply connected to the Association called Bronze-Black Cross. We were one of the founding members! When my father passes away, which I fear to be soon, I'm expected to become the next Commander-in-Chief of the Association because I'm one of the only people prepared to take leadership."

"And you don't want Leonardo to do the same?"

"No, if that was the only case, then there wouldn't be any problems, hell I'd even be proud of it. However, the issue is our patron Campione."

"The Italian one."

"The only one left. Well, besides you now." Piero said. "Bronze-Black Cross is completely backing this Campione in return for being able to spread their influence across Europe, making them the dominant Mage Association. I don't know how this will end, but I don't want Leonardo to aid such a force. From what I've heard, this Campione is the first to actually kill other Campiones. Sure they fight, but never kill. I've seen the look in my son's eyes. He's not a leader. He's a painter, an engineer, maybe even an architect, but not a leader. I want him somewhere safe where Bronze-Black Cross couldn't retrieve him. I first thought of having the artist Verrochio take care of him, he owes me some favors, but with you here and a Campione on top of that, I hope you can take care of him."

Guts sighed. He couldn't say he understood Piero's worries, but that didn't mean he shouldn't forget about it. Peiro was a good friend of his despite the fact they haven't seen each other since the two first came to Italy. "There's an issue with that. I'm currently associating myself with Copper-Black Cross, who are planning to stop the Italian Campione's plans."

Piero frowned and stroked his bread. "That might be an issue, but maybe not at the same time. Keep Leonardo's heritage a secret. He's technically an illegitimate, so this could work out. Bring him in as someone who has an aptitude for magic, don't worry, he does."

"You've certainly changed over the decades." Guts commented.

"And you didn't." Peiero said.

"Here's your two ales." The waitress said, placing down two mugs filled with the alcohol. Piero placed down some coins which the waitress took with a 'thank you'.

"Here Guts," Piero said, lifting his glass. "A toast, to meeting each other again." Guts obliged and the two glasses clinked. "Now," Piero began. "tell me all about how you became a Campione."

* * *

It was late when the two finished talking. The went to the Medici household to retrieve Piero's son, who was still playing with Lorenzo.

"Son, listen to me carefully." Piero began when Leonardo returned to him.

"Yes father?"

"Things will start to become dangerous at home. Messer Guts will be taking care of you for a while."

"But father, I don't want to leave you!"

"Don't worry son, he will take excellent care of you. Didn't you always say that 'father makes good friends'."

"Yes..."

"Well Messer Guts is an excellent friend. Don't worry, he'll keep you safe. When you're older, he'll tell you everything. Alright?"

"Yes father..."

"Thank you." Piero hugged Leonardo before standing up. "Guts, I'm putting my son in your care. I know Copper-Black Cross is based in Milan like Bronze-Black Cross is, but until my father dies, I nor anyone who knows Leonardo will be there. Please, take care of him when the time arrives."

"I'm not exactly a baby-sitter." Guts pointed out.

"I know, but you're also someone who tries their hardest. I know Leonardo will be safe under your care." Piero said. "Farewell son, farewell Guts. I hope to see you again when all of this ends."

"Bye father..." Leonardo said, depressed.

"Goodbye son." Piero said before leaving.

"Hey kid, don't cry."

"I'm not crying, I'm a big boy."

"Sure you are. Come on, I'm heading back to Milan."

"Milan? I've always wanted to go there." Leonardo said happily.

"Good for you, now you can."

"You don't know how to care for children, do you Messer Guts?"

"Should be obvious." Guts retorted before he began to walk. His horse should be in the stables on the outskirts of the city.

The walk to the outskirts of Florence was a quiet one. Well quiet mostly consisting of Leonardo asking questions and Guts answering them with one word responses.

"Here we are." Guts said as he walked over to the stable.

"Will you tell what father wanted you to tell me, Messer Guts?"

"You're father said when you're older," Guts began as he started to untie the horse. "Sso when you're-" Sharp pain in neck. Guts looked up. A howl, then a roar. The thirst for blood was strong this time.

"Messer Guts?"

"Kid, get back behind the wall now." Guts said. Movement, quick, fast, and many. One pack? No, probably two. Guts waited, listening...

"Messer Guts?" Leonardo asked.

"I said get behind the city walls kid." Guts answered. This is the first time there's someone near him when this happens, and he needed to be sure Leonardo was out of harm's way.

"But they're just wolves, we can surely out run them."

"They aren't wolves." Guts waited. It was getting closer. Closer... Now! Guts grabbed his sword and brought it down in front of him faster than the eye can follow. The moment the sword sliced the ground, the corpse of a wolf appeared, sliced in half. Its fur a shade of black never seen before on a beast and its dead eyes were hauntingly yellow.

"W-where did that come from?"

"The night." Guts answered, preparing for the next attacker. "They lurk in the shadows, and are born from the shadows. Only thing that gives away their presence is their insane blood lust. They can't enter cities, too warded for them, but outside at night is their time to hunt." Another howl, another slice. Two corpses this time. Attacking in numbers. Clever, for a beast. "Kid, get behind the wall." Leonardo complied this time, scrambling behind the protective barrier of the cities.

"Be careful Messer Guts!" Leonardo called out.

Guts almost laughed. This wasn't the first time they attacked him, and there'll never be a last time. "Alright, time to hunt back." Guts' legs moved and he charged at the wolves cloaked in darkness. Faster than a human, faster than most Heretic Gods, Guts cut through the wolves. Suddenly, the wolves stopped charging. Stopping in turn, he sensed them. Surrounding, they waited. Guts couldn't help but grin at the odds. Whether the smile came from him or the mad dog inside of him he couldn't tell. Not that it mattered anyway.

"Come on you sons of bitches. Let's see who the bigger predator is." Guts provoked. The wolves responded with a growl and charge by a good number of them. Raising his sword, he planted it firmly into the ground and hoisted himself upward, causing the wolves to run into his blade. This trick worked against some Kushan forces when they attacked him, and it was going to work now. Using sheer arm strength, Guts forced the earth to submit as he tore his blade out of the ground. As the earth sundered, so did the surrounding wolves as Guts decimated them. Landing on his feet, Guts was standing in the middle of ten to twenty wolf corpses.

"One chance." Guts said, implying what the wolves' options were. Growling one more time, the presence of the wolves vanished, as if they were never here. The only indicator were the corpses and those too began to dissolve into a dark smoke. Putting away is sword, Guts walked to Leonardo. The poor kid couldn't even stand.

"Was... was this what my father wanted to keep me out of?"

"No, he wanted to keep you out of something much worse. This is what he wanted me to tell you when you were older."

Leonardo struggled to stand up. The sight of what Guts did was terrifying for him. "Will... will I have to do the same?"

"Maybe."

"Then I want to fight too."

"No."

"But-"

"Training first. Your father said you have potential, so you will train first before all else."

"Will you train me?"

"No. What I do you won't be able to, and pray you never will. Some of my...associates will train you, just don't tell them your lineage, understand?"

"Yes, Master Guts!" Leonardo exclaimed.

Guts sighed. Flashbacks of training Isidro played through his head. Those days weren't bad, but all of his good memories tend to lead to bad ones. "Just Guts. Now get on." The swordsman ordered as he got onto the horse after untying it.

"Yes Master Guts." Leonardo said, apparently ignoring the first of Guts' commands.

Sighing, Guts spurred the horse to move. "Let's go, it's a long trip to Milan."

* * *

_Milan, 1480_

"How is it?"

"Pretty bad."

"How should you know? You don't even understand the complexities of magic."

"I don't need to understand it to point out the obvious."

"Come on! I say it's pretty good."

"Leonardo, I can say with certainty that this cannot pass as a usable weapon."

Leonardo furrowed his brows. "What would you know Guts? All you use is that sword of yours!"

Guts smirked. "Well you haven't created anything that can beat it yet."

"You're Campione! Anything you use can destroy something I make!"

"Then make something that I would use." Guts pointed out.

"I still say this invention can work."

"Putting a miniature gun into a sword which can only fire once before needing to get a new sword isn't what I'd call 'can work'."

"It's just a prototype!"

"Then stop complaining and improve it." Guts pointed out. Piero was right, Leonardo is an engineer and architect. Just one by means of magic. He uses his magic to meld two objects together, but he first designs drafts so it comes together correctly and not just turn into a pile of crap. Guts would never tell Leonardo, but his genius is limitless. He wonders if Ricket would become as good or better than Leonardo when he grew up.

"Argh, this designs aren't working. I''m going back to art for now." Leonardo said before walking off, leaving the failed sword-gun hybrid on the table next to its draft and a half-finished reiteration of the device.

Hopefully Ricket won't become as much of a procrastinator was Leonardo is. He proved to fit right in with the other members of Copper-Black Cross. After informing Johan (well Johan's son, Hans Luther, the Great Knight of Copper-Black Cross) of the situation, Leonardo was allowed to become a member. Despite his lack of interest in combat based magic, he become spectacular at using it to design various weapons and other things. Leonardo became a painter on the side, but so far none of his work could be considered finished. Except one though, a very recent one.

"Oh yeah, Guts. They finished the printed copies, here's one." Leonardo said, giving Guts a piece of paper. On it were the headlines: 'BLACK HOUND STILL AT LARGE!'

Apparently this was a step in the Italian Campione's plan:Bad publicity. On it was a drawing of a black armored man wielding a black, short sword surrounded by corpses. Below was a reward and a list of grievances by the 'black hound'. While many of these were fake, done by the Italian Campione, or twisted versions of Guts' dealings with divine Beasts, the only one that could be 'considered true was the top one, stating 'Waging war against the Holy Father and the Lord'. Since Joan of Arc's title as a heretic was replaced by martyr, the reason for her defeat, the Black Hound (the name Joan called Guts since he never gave her his name), was declared as an enemy of God. The Pope excommunicated the unknown warrior (not that Guts would _ever_ care) and issued out an arrest for him. As amusing as it is, it could create complications for Guts, so, at the very least, he learned how to store his armor and weapons inside himself. The only part of his arsenal still visible is his metal arm (not that it looks like a weapon, so there wasn't a need to do anything about it).

The most amusing part? Leonardo was the one commissioned to draw the image now on the pamphlet. While only a rare few have the picture, Guts had to admit that despite the deliberate mistakes, the similarity was very uncanny. Smirking, Guts threw the paper into the fireplace, adding some more kindle to it. Walking out of the room, Guts noticed that Leonardo was trying (and failing) to flirt with another Copper-Black Cross member, a woman with black, medium-length hair who always had a smile with a hint of amusement on it. Of what, Guts will never know.

"What can I get you, Messer Campione?" The bartender, Giovanni, asked. He was a short man. Wore a hat to hide is bald head, but he had a large, brown beard to make up for it. Liked to call Guts 'Messer Campione' was an informal address. At first annoying, Guts grew to sort of like it, not that he was ever called by that outside of the inn.

"Nothing, just going out." Guts said before leaving. He's gotten used to living with the Copper-Black Cross members. Reminds him of the good old days of his time with the Band of the Hawks. They weren't really companions, but not strangers either. Some faces are new, and old ones vanish, something Guts realized he had to live with. Being immortal was nothing to be joyful about, not for Guts at least. He'd much rather die with his friends than live on without them. Still, Guts' instinct to live was too strong for him to simply lie down and die, not that Prometheus (who finally told Guts his name a good two decades ago) would allow it.

"Be safe. Heard the Inquisition is starting to hammer down hard." Giovanni said as Guts left.

Walking through Milan to his horse, Guts headed for the last place he should really be: Rome. While it might be suicidal to be in the place his opponent resides, it would also be the last place he'd look. Getting onto his horse, he remembered how the last time he went past the center of religious faith, his brand began to pick something up. Maybe it could work as a detector to find the Italian Campione or there is something or someone else of divine origin residing in it. Normally Guts would ignore it, but he didn't like the idea of something powerful being in enemy hands, so here he is, going off to find something he doesn't know the location of (Rome is a fairly large city).

* * *

_Rome, 1480  
_

Getting off his horse, Guts quietly entered the home of his faceless enemy. He was certain now. The cause of the pain he felt from his brand was inside the city. "Time to do some exploring." Guts said quietly as his search, well wander would be more accurate, began. Despite where Guts went, the pain never increased. He even went to the entrance of the Vatican, but nothing changed. This could mean the Italian Campione was out or his brand didn't respond to Campione, but he somehow doubted the latter. Sitting on top of some rooftops (Guts is surprised at how easy it is to climb these buildings and how easy he can move without the weight of his sword or armor), Guts observed the city below.

"No luck. Guess there's nothing here." Guts said as he rolled his neck. At least the pain lessened for now... Realization dawned on Guts. The pain lessened? It was still there so the cause isn't gone, but Guts somehow moved farther away from it, but all he did was go up.

"I was looking on the wrong floor, no wonder. Time to look in the cellar then." Guts got onto his feet and headed down onto the streets. If whatever he's looking for is below Rome, that meant the sewers or there was another city under the city. Only one way to find out then. Going into a less 'friendly' part of Rome, Guts waited. He heard the pitter-patter of footsteps. Stealthy, but against the permeating silence, Guts could easily hear it.

"It's rare to see someone so willing to enter these parts of a town." A voice said. "So either you're very stupid or you're looking for something."

"Information really." Guts said.

"Why should I give it to you when I can just take what you have?" Guts felt something begin to press against his back. In an instant, Guts span around and swatted the dagger away with his metal arm.

"Why should I pay you when I can take the information from you?" Guts responded in kind, grasping the thief by the throat, revealing his metal hand ready to punch him.

"A-ack! Ok! Ok! I give, I give! I'll tell you what you want, just let go of me!" The thief cried out. Guts let the rogue fall to the ground.

Coughing the thief stood up. "Shit, got quite the grip on ya."

"You'll find it's even stronger if you don't tell me what I want."

"Fine, fine. What do you want?"

"Entrance into the area below the city."

"You have a death wish? The catacombs is a complete maze of bones. Parts of it have either collapsed or are going to. Only crazies enter that place."

"Tell me."

"Fine, fine." The thief said before motioning Guts to follow him. The thief stopped at a manhole covering and pried it open, revealing ladders which go down. "The sewers connect straight to the catacombs, but no one who goes there should think they can get out alive."

"I'll take my chances." Guts said as he entered the path into the sewers. A bit small, but he can fit nonetheless.

"Your funeral." The rogue said as he placed the manhole cover back on.

* * *

_Under Rome _

"Smells like shit." Was the first thing Guts said when he entered the sewers. "Worse than the underground waterways of Midland" Was the second. If it wasn't for the torches, Guts wouldn't be able to see anything. Removing one from its post, Guts ventured into the system of filth.

"Now an entrance into the catacombs." Guts has never seen a catacomb before, but from how the thief described it, Guts would guess it was a mass tomb. Noticing a hole in the walls of the sewer, Guts noticed that beyond the entrance were a bunch of skeletons placed in horizontal crevices in the earthen walls. "Looks like I wasn't too far off." Guts placed his hand to the brand on his neck. He was right, whatever it was picking up, was down here, most likely in the catacombs.

"Probably ancient then." Guts learned from Johan that many centuries ago, another civilization lived in the area. Many feats by them are taken advantage of by people today while their only special thing really is gunpowder and firearms.

Walking into the corridor of corpses, Guts realized what the thief meant by 'maze'. This whole catacomb was one! Left right and center were Guts' options and none of them looked any different from the other. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out which way his brand responded to the most. Subtle , but definitely the forward one. Walking practically blind as he replied solely on the pain in his brand to give him directions, Guts navigated through the bones of ages both recent and forgotten.

"Pain's getting stronger. I must be close." Whatever is causing this pain better be worth it, Guts enjoys walking through sewers and massive tombs as much as the next person. Making a right followed by a left, Guts enters a large, dome-shaped area. The lower parts of the dome had slots with skeletons in the just like the halls. A stone pathway led to the other side with mounds of skeletons filling either side. At the end of the path rested a throne with a dead skeleton sitting in it while holding a black scepter in its lap.

"That must be it." Guts didn't like how apparently divine artifacts could set off his brand, but at least being this close wasn't painful, it was just there. "Time to retrieve it." Or destroy it, either one's fine. However, taking a step towards the scepter caused the entire area to shake. Rocks began to fall and bones rattled. Hearing a collapse, Guts turned to see the only way in or out was blocked by fallen rocks. Great.

_"I can feel you, intruder."_

Guts immediately turned towards the scepter. A black energy began to glow from it. "That can't be good."

_"I can hear you, infidel."_

The black energy touched the skeleton, forcing it to stand.

_"I can see you, God-Slayer."_

The energy completely consumed the skeleton. When it dissipated, a cloaked figure stood in its place. Its face was completely cloaked in black fabric except for its eyes, which glowed an eerily yellow. Its clothes consisted of cloth just as dark as that which covered his face. The glowing scepter was now in his hand, the only part of the figure to reveal any skin. The figure hit the scepter against the ground, causing a flash of darkness to envelope it. When the darkness was released, the top of the scepter now had three skulls, all of them human, but the left and right facing skulls had one horn while the one facing Guts possessed two.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Guts asked. Without a doubt, he knew that this was a Heretic God. Only a Campione or a Heretic God would make such a flashy entrance.

_"I am Hades. He who rules over the dead. The owner of all in the Underworld." _The figure, Hades, proclaimed. _"You, God-Slayer have killed my kin and now you enter my domain to do the same?"_

"Truth be told, I didn't know you were here." Guts stated, but he don't this Heretic God, Hades, would simply accept that.

_"Truth or not. The blood of Gods is still on your hands. As one of such stature, it is my right and obligation to end you!"_ Hades raised his staff and slammed it into the ground, releasing a shockwave of dark energy. Guts shielded himself, but felt himself be pushed back a couple feet. Clattering of bones. Guts turned to see the skeletons in the mounds and in their slots in the whole begin to rise. Something were completely bare, others wielding their own arms was clubs, but most possessed ancient armor and weapons, all posed to attack Guts.

"Guess it's time to add the second Heretic God to my kill list." Guts felt his armor grow out of his body. Reaching at the base of his neck, Guts grasped the forming handle and pulled out his Dragon Slayer. It still felt weird storing his sword and armor in such a way, and even weirder to summon them, but in the end that didn't hinder him.

_"You shall know death, God-Slayer." _Hades said as the moving dead approached.

"I already know it. A lot of it, but the one who'll be knowing it best will be you." Guts said as he charged the undead horde.

* * *

Cliffhanger! So yeah, Piero is the father of Leonardo da Vinci (Piero is his actually name!). I couldn't find any solid info on Piero so I went to town on making a whole new character for him. I honestly didn't expect anyone to figure it out without some major detective skills. I think figuring out who Johan (he's technically an OC) and his son Hans are should be easier.

Yes, Hades is the next Heretic God Guts will face. He's God of Earth. The next one will probably be God of Steel, who knows.

If you know history really well, you'd know I just messed with it, badly. Leonardo was never meant to go to Milan as a kid, much less stay there. So yes, Guts is doing some slight altercations to history.

Also, some of you may be wondering what the Italian Campione's plan is, well think of it like this: Remember in Berserk, the end of the Tower of Convction arc? In the final battle between Guts and Mozgus, who was the 'good guy', who was the 'bad guy', and who was it the people were hoping would win? It's basically like that.

Any questions? Please put them in the reviews! I'll try to answer them.

Thanks for reading. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome again everyone! I'm honestly getting too caught up in this. The moment I post one chapter, I get the urge to start the next one. Doesn't bother me, so let's start! Time for Guts to fight his first, official Heretic God!

I own nothing, ya hear me? Nothing! Except a few things of course.

* * *

Chapter 4: Turning Points  


_Roman Catacombs, 1480_

Guts had to give these skeletons credit. They don't give up.

_Slash. Clatter of bones._

Every time Guts chopped them down, they got back up.

_Thrust. Shattering of old metal._

Of course, it's probably Hades simply resurrecting them.

_Movement of bones. Sword unsheathed once more._

If that's the case, then this won't be ending soon. Time to go straight for the throat. Guts sliced through a horde of the skeleton soldiers, revealing Hades resting in his throne, raising his staff to force the fallen dead to stand once more.

"Not this time." Guts said as he pulled out some knives and threw them at Hades, his hand to be exact. Pulling his hand, the staff broke from the knives breaking the wood it was made from, causing the skeletons surrounding Guts to crumble. Guts rushed towards the god in its moment of distraction. Raising his sword high, Guts prepared to finish this bout.

_"Fool, did you think I could not fight?"_

Steel might bone. A lot of bone. Facing Guts' blade is a blade made out of hundreds of bones, forming a sort of mockery of Guts' Dragon Slayer. Despite the fact countless bones have broken under the weight and power of his sword, the ones that made the sword Hades wielded held.

"Well, this will be interesting." Guts commented as God and Campione pulled their blades away and began to clash against the other. It was at this moment that Guts fully understood the power of a Heretic God. It reminded him of fighting those Apostles directly under Griffith's command, but this time they were a lot stronger.

_"I am the King of all under the Earth! Do not think you can best me in my territory!"_

Guts smirked. The two clashed again, each trying to force the other to kneel. "Sorry, but this won't be the first time I've done something like that." Guts suddenly pulled his sword away and brought it in a swing. Hades tried to counter with a swing of his own blade, but the bones cracked and shattered against the savagery of the steel one.

_"I will not be beaten easily!"_

"Then do something about it." Guts taunted as he went in for the kill once more.

_Stab. Bleed._

Guts stared down to see a large pike made of bone skewer his chest, piercing through his armor. The bone retracted, revealing that it shot out of Hades' wrist. The injury wasn't painful, a bit too close to his heart, but it was really the surprise that caused Guts to stop. Blood began to pour out of the wound. Not profusely, but it didn't seem to be stopping soon either.

"Well, that was surprising, but not noteworthy." Guts said, much to Hades' ire, as he readied himself once more. Hades said nothing as this time, two,short bones shot out from his wrists. The two clashed once more. Steel versus bone. Guts noticed how much better Hades was with these than the large sword. These must be his actual weapons. Hades spun around in what looked like a spin strike, but before Guts could react to it, a bone shot out from Hades' elbow, nicking Guts on the cheek. Apparently bones can shoot out from more than the wrist. Getting caught up in the elbow attack, Guts didn't realize Hades finishing his spin strike, forcing him to move back to avoid the attack.

_"You will join my dead army, God-Slayer."_

"Stop yapping will ya?" Guts retorted as the two charged once more. Guts was surprised at how this battle was going nowhere. Guts wasn't about to fatigue anytime soon (Campione benefit), but neither did Hades. Then again, can Heretic Gods even get tired? Probably not. All the more reason to finish this quick, he'd rather not stick around near the home of his original enemy any longer than he needs to. Blocking another attack with the bone pike, Guts kicked Hades back and moved in for a thrust. Disoriented, Hades failed to stop the blade as it went through his chest.

_"Close, but not enough."_

Immediately Guts pulled his sword out and stepped back. Hades stood there, a large gash in his robes, but showing no signs the injury did anything. What does it take to kill a Heretic God exactly? Well, if it doesn't die from the first fatal wound, do ten more, if that doesn't work, then a hundred. Grinning at the challenge, Guts charged forward once more, the two going at it again. The bones parried Guts blade, forcing Guts to raise his blade, the length proving to be long enough to lightly slash at Hades' face. Some black bandages wrapped around the god's face fell as Hades reeled back and put a hand to his face as if someone poured hot tar on it.

_"Cursed God-Slayer, know my wrath!"_

Guts found Hades' anger laughable. His weakness has been exposed: his face. Been a while since Guts fought a powerful enemy that could only be killed by targeting the head. The battle resumed once more, only Hades was a lot more desperate this time, not that Guts was surprised. Hades went for a piercing attack, but Guts managed to move out of the way at the last moment.

"You really shouldn't try the same trick twice." Guts then brought his metal arm down on the bone blade, shattering it. Pulling his arm away, Hades tried to attack with the other arm, but Guts pushed it aside, leaving him open for another strike. However, before Underworld God could do so, Guts pointed his left arm at Hades. His metal, cannon-hiding arm. Pulling the cord, the hand swung down and the cannon fired, right at Hades' face, setting it ablaze. Not resting, Guts used the momentum to one hand his blade in his right in a spinning strike at Hades' head to finish it.

_"Damn you God-Slayer, damn you!"_

"Not the first to say that." Guts said as the burning, black cloth fell from Hades' face to reveal a skull, with its empty eye sockets glowing the same yellow as before. The moment Guts saw the fleshless face of Hades, the Heretic God let out a scream as he suddenly vanished in a blaze of black fire. Weird.

_"Not exactly."_

Prometheus? Ah, Guts remembers now. He's here to give Guts his new Authority.

_"Got it in one. Another name for Hades was 'the Unseen One'. So, as you can tell, not being seen was very important for him."_

And also why he got so upset why Guts sliced his bandages. Doesn't matter now.

_"So uncaring of history, aren't you? Well, I have the _perfect_ Authority for you. Presenting, [Underworld Overlord]!"_

Guts raised an eyebrow as he felt the ability enter him. "This does what exactly?"

_"You now rule the area of the Netherworld Hades did. With that comes all sorts of goodies, shall I tell you?"_

From how Prometheus said it, Guts swore it sounded like a shady merchant trying to sell him discount items that were made cheap for a very good reason.

_"Hey, be glad I was able to give you so much!"_

Guts doubted he'll ever be going to the Netherworld, but maybe the other benefits could prove to be worth something, maybe.

_"My son is so ungrateful."_

Guts felt a pang in his heart at that comment. Prometheus explained why Guts is his adopted son instead of Pandora's, but that doesn't stop the memories of Gambino from appearing whenever he thinks of the 'father son' relationship as Prometheus puts it. Snapping Guts out of his thoughts, the entire cavern began to shake with more fury than the one before fighting Hades_x8_The stone throne behind Hades collapsed to reveal a second path out, but it didn't look like it was going to last long.

_"Good luck Guts. I suggest you run."_

No. Shit.

* * *

_Vaticano District of Rome, 1480_

Staring out over his city, a certain figure couldn't help but fight Rome beautiful from his vantage point in the Castel Sant'Angelo. The Popes have been most 'willing' to allow him to reside here.

"Are you certain this... demon will become a problem? Since the end of the Hundred Years' War, he's only attacked creatures outside of cities." Another person asked. The figure frowned at the other person.

"I assure you, _Most Holy Father_" The figure said the last words in a very mocking way. "It's only a matter of time before he makes the first move. I've been simply biding my time until then. Once he reveals himself is the moment I strike."

Pope Sixtus IV frowned at how he was addressed, but let it slide, knowing that his immediate predecessor did not die of a heart attack. "Still, unless we have solid proof of his existence, the Church can't simply-"

Rumble. Shaking. People screaming.

"What in the name of the Lord?" The Pope said, trying to hold onto something as apparently all of Rome quaked. Turning his head out the window, the head of the Christian Church stared in horror as a section of Rome sank. Buildings crumbled and people ran screaming as the ground caved in. When the shaking finally stopped, almost a third of the Centro district, even pulling in part of the Ponte Sant'Angelo, collapsed. The Tiber River slowly began to fill in the crater as soldiers began helping people while clearing the wreckage.

"Hm, not exactly what I would've thought of, but a splendid declaration of war." The figure said, observing the destruction nonchalantly.

"Anything you need." The Pope said.

"Hm?"

"Anything you need to eradicate this demon," The Pope said, eyes filled with fury. "I will supply you with, no matter the cost."

The Italian Campione smirked. "Thank you, Your Holiness." Seems like he wouldn't have to get rid of this Pope. At least, not soon.

* * *

_Roman Outskirts, 1480  
_

Guts coughed up some dust as he crawled out of a manhole. Storing away his armor and sword, Guts struggled to get up and stay up. He was lucky the hidden passage led back to the sewers, but unlucky that the collapse also caused the sewers to begin to flood. Somehow managing to escape the incoming wave of murky water, Guts began to climb up a set of ladders to another manhole. This one conveniently led him near the one of the entrance and exit ways of Rome.

"Last time I try to find something underground." Guts said to himself, finally relaxing a bit. Quickly slipping into the crowd of people on the streets, Guts noticed a lot of them were running in fear. Grabbing one of them, Guts asked. "What's the running for?"

"Haven't you heard?! Part of the Centro District's collapsed! This is the wrath of the Black Hound! The Devil himself reincarnated!" The man broke free of Guts' grasp as he continued running away. Looking back, Guts could make out some collapsed buildings. Feeling that the cause was the battle with Hades and the subsequent collapse of the area, Guts shrugged.

"At least the Italian Campione might take this as a sign to start doing something." Guts said. A part of him felt bad about destroying the homes and lives of some innocent, unaware people, but that part of him was very small. This was a war (as lacking in action as it is) and nothing sends a message better than destroying part of your enemies home, as inadvertent as it was. Moving quickly through through the crowd, Guts managed to leave Rome before any of the guards could stop him. Quickly getting on his horse, Guts headed straight for Milan, he didn't want some other unfortunate soul to be there when Leonardo tests his new devices, or at least laugh at the inventor when they blow up in his face.

* * *

_Rome 1500_

"What are they saying now?"

"That you've kidnapped five children, all presumed dead."

"Why dead?"

"They found leftovers of the fourth one."

"Didn't this take place outside of towns? Why are people looking to the 'Black Hound' instead of animals?"

"Because Pope Alexander VI said it was you. Why else?" Leonardo retorted, putting down the pamphlet containing the news.

"I forget how stupid some people can be." Was all Guts said. He picked up one of his throwing knives and aimed it at a wooden pillar. Releasing it, the knife sailed through the air, striking a green painted part of the pillar.

"Ten points of Guts. He has one knife left."

"Dammit, hoping for better."

"Guts, please take this seriously." Leonardo reasoned.

"Shhh. I'm focusing here." Guts' competitor said. She took a deep breath and threw the knife. It cut through the air, hitting the blue zone.

"Twenty points for Signora Lisa. She has no more knives left."

"Looks like I'll be winning this time. Signor Campione." Lisa del Giocondo smirked. Lisa came to Copper-Black Cross about one and a half decades after Leonardo did. Apparently her father, another member of Bronze-Black Cross, got the same idea as Leonardo's dad and sent her here. The two didn't know each other, surprisingly, but became friends. Seems like Leonardo is trying to make it more than that though.

"Not yet." Guts replied.

"Will you stop with this game?!" Leonardo said, exasperated.

"Don't go telling them to stop!" Giovanni shouted. "I'm making good coin here."

Guts smirked before he began to focus. Flipping the knife around in his hand, he decided where to aim. To win he'd have to get fifteen points which was the red zone, but Lisa has seen through that and practically made it impossible to do that. He could go for the fifty point white zone, but the small success zone was surrounded by five point black zones and he couldn't be touching those in the slightest, lower value overrules higher value.

"Thirty seconds Signor Campione." Lisa said. Such a cocky woman. When she first came here, she was either terrified or acting like a 'virtuous woman' (whatever that meant.). In just a few years, she now has just as much spunk as Casca did in the Hawks.

"I know." Guts answered. He began looking at everywhere Lisa planted her knives, looking for an opening when he saw one particular knife of hers. "Judeau, hope your knife skills were as good as you said." Guts murmured.

"Ten sec-" Lisa didn't get to finish as Guts threw his knife. It went through the air, straight towards one of Lisa's knives in the blue zone. Instead of bouncing off the knife, the spin on the knife managed to hook Lisa's out of the spot, letting it sink in as the woman's blade clattered to the ground.

"Lisa loses twenty points! Guts gains twenty points! The champion has successfully defended his title!"

"No way! You used one of your Authorities, didn't you?" Lisa accused. What a sore loser.

"Just saw how the knife was sticking out loosely. That's all." Guts gave a triumphant smirk. "Oi, Giovanni! I expect my share."

"Ah, r-right, Messer Campione." Giovanni sighed as he separated some of the winnings. "There you go. Why do you even need money anyway?"

"I just like the simple gambling." Guts replied as he pocketed some of the winnings into a spare bag. Tying it, he threw it to Leonardo. "Here, maybe you should buy yourself a new painting set. You know, maybe to paint someone's portrait?" Guts turned his head and Leonardo followed the gaze to a certain angry female.

"Ah, you're right Guts!" Leonardo held the coin bag tightly. Thank you!" With that, the old, lovestruck engineer rushed out the door. Guts wasn't one to play matchmaker, but it was nice entertainment seeing Leonardo try to win Lisa's affection. Speaking of which...

"Better luck next time, Mona Lisa?"

"Shut up." Lisa really didn't like that nickname. As soon as she stopped acting like a 'Renaissance woman', Guts tagged her with that nickname. On one hand, she did like it at times, but Guts using it in a mocking way was not one of those times. It sounds a lot better when Leonardo calls her that.

"Hey Guts, take a look at this." Another member of Copper-Black Cross spoke out. He handed Guts a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"A letter. Just arrived now."

Noticing the seal identifying it as belonging to the Luther family, Guts opened up the letter.

_To Signor Campione Guts,_

_My name is Hans Luther. You may of heard of me from my late father Johannes Luther. I wrote this letter to inform you of a rising change in the __German states, collectively known as the __Holy Roman Empire. Many of the peasants here are beginning to grow restless under oppression of the German princes and have become angry with how the local parishes are siding with the nobility. A storm is brewing here, Signor Campione, and I fear our common enemy will not be pleased with it. My son is planning something. When he comes of age, I know he'll plan to use this unrest as a mighty sword. This sword needs a shield however and I pray you will be that shield. I do not know when my son will enact his scheme, but the sooner you get here to the town of Eilsebern, the safer I will feel knowing you'll protect the good man.  
_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Hans Luther_

"What does it say?" Lisa asked, interested.

"It says I'm going north." Guts answered.

"North? As in the Holy Roman Empire?"

"Yep. Where's Eisleben?"

"Johan's hometown?" Giovanni answered this time. "That's not just in the Holy Roman Empire, but near the heart of it!"

"Could you point it out for me?"

"Sure." Giovanni answered, reaching under the bar. Moving his hand around, he felt a wooden button. Pushing it, the panel below opened up. Taking out a map, he unrolled it, revealing the German states. "About... here." Giovanni pointed to a location somewhat north of the central part of the German States.

"Could take many months to reach there." Lisa commented.

"For a human." Giovanni stated.

"That's what I was imply-" Lisa then opened her eyes, realizing who was going to Eisleben.

"Better start leaving now." Guts said, taking the map with him. "Tell Leonardo."

"Wait, Messer Campione!" Guts turned around to see Giovanni holding a wrapped parcel. "A parting gift."

"What is it?"

Unwrapping the item, Giovanni presented a small cross, forged in copper. "A small token of gratitude, from all of us at Copper-Black Cross. We know fully well that you no longer need to deal with us after our common enemy is stopped, but we would appreciate it if you held onto this."

Taking the small trinket, Guts placed it into one of his pouches. "It was fun, being here. Reminded me of some of my previous days."

"Before you became a Campione?"

Guts nodded. "Things were a lot like this, except the chances of getting killed were greater. Still, there were some memorable moments." Getting into drunk fights with Corkus. Knife throwing with Judeau. Hanging out with Gaston and the other Raiders. Casca...

"So" Lisa snapped Guts out of his reminiscing. "Are we just some replacement to you? Replacing the friends you've lost"

"You can see that way if you want." Guts simply answered. "But I've learned that nothing can be replaced, so I've stopped trying."

"Sounds like something a very old Campione would say." Giovanni answered. "Aren't you under two centuries old?"

"Experienced more than what someone should in that time." Guts spoke. The eclipse was something no human should experience, and what happens after surviving it is even worse. Guts believes that he lost a lot of who he was because of that, receiving only the beast inside him as compensation.

"I believe you. The look in your eye when I first saw you said a lot. The giant sword and metal arm also, but the look said a lot."

"Alright then, I'll be going now." Guts said walking out the door.

"Farewell Messer Campione!"

"Later Guts."

Guts smiled on the outside as he left the headquarters of Copper-Bronze Cross, but inside he was frowning. This situation almost felt like the time when he left the Band of the Hawks, but it's different now. Now he's not leaving, just carrying out a mission, that's all.

* * *

"Guts!"

Stopping at the city limits of Milan, the mentioned person turned and saw a friend of his rushing toward him. "Leonardo? Aren't you too old to be running?"

"Says the person planning to leave without telling me goodbye." Leonardo replied. Surprisingly he wasn't out of breath. Probably used some magic.

"Slipped my mind." Guts answered honestly.

"You always did forget things like that." Leonardo smiled. He then held out a wrapped item about the size of a log. "Have a gift for you. Well I wanted more time to perfect it, but it works."

Guts stared at the object, slightly wondering if its a slightly bigger copper cross. "What is it?"

Unwrapping it, Leonardo revealed an arm. A metal arm. "Your new arm."

"This is why you wanted me to lend you my fake arm that time." Guts thought back to about half a decade ago when Leonardo wanted to inspect Guts' cannon arm. Guts didn't realize that it was for the purpose of making a new one.

"Indeed. This one I believe is much better than the one you have now. Try it."

Guts undid the bindings on his current metal arm. Removing it, Leonardo took it from him and gave Guts his invention. Putting it on, Guts immediately noticed the weight difference.

"Weights about the same as my right arm." Guts noted.

"It was hard finding the right metal, but by making a unique mixture consisting of iron, copper, silver, lead, and a few other metals, I managed to create an alloy which proved to be lighter and more durable than simple iron and steel."

Nodding, Guts inspected the rest of the arm. He noted how at times the fingers seemed to move on their own. Thinking of clenching his fist, Guts' eyes widened in shock as the fingers on the fake hand did so as well. "You didn't charm this thing, did you Leonardo?"

"No, no, I did something better." Leonardo grasped the metal arm and turned it so it was palm up. "By enchanting several strings and pulleys inside the arm which run from the fingertips to the base, I used the concept of the magical sensors we have for security. When you think of a movement with your hand in your mind, the sensors will detect this and the wires and pulleys inside will alter accordingly." Testing it, Guts managed to clench only three fingers, the other two remaining straight.

"Well done." Guts knew he was really understating it.

"Still, it's only wires and pulleys moving, so what you can do is limited, but grasping and making other minor gestures should be possible now." Leonardo then turned the arm again, having the back of the hand facing up now. "Also, notice the ridges on the arm."

Guts noticed them. Two ridges, causing what looks like three cylinders on the arm. There were also two switches. One on the left cylinder and the other on the middle one. "Are these..."

"Yes, gun barrels. Applying the concept from my sword-gun, I've placed these gun barrels on top of your arm. You load them like this." Leonardo pushed the switch on the left-most barrel, causing a case of some kind to pop out of the right-most. Pulling it out, Guts noticed that there were three slots inside it and in each slot, there a bullet and some gunpowder inside.

"It's designed to fire all at once?"

"Indeed. I figured it was unlikely that you'd need to fire only one at a time, so I created this. Just fill each slot with a bit of gunpowder, put a bullet in them, and load it back in. The left switch is for removing the case and the middle one is for firing all of them." Leonardo pulled out a bag of bullets and tossed them to Guts, who then attached the bag onto his belt next to his gunpowder.

Placing the case back in, Guts took aim at the city walls. Hitting the middle switch, Guts fired the three gun barrels. The recoil wasn't as strong as the cannon, but it was still a strong kick. The bullets smashed against the wall, creating a large dent. A dent larger than Guts expected from a bullet, even three. "These bullets are stronger than normal."

"No the barrel is different. During my studies, I've noticed how things that spin have stronger impact, so I grooved out the barrels in such a manner where the bullets spin rapidly by the time they're shot, increasing its penetration power."

"Leonardo, you've truly outdone yourself."

"It wasn't much really. How the cannon fires is still very much the same, and your repeater crossbow should still be able to be attached to the arm." Leonardo sighed. "I was hoping of modifying the cannon so it fires shots of pure magical energy, but I wasn't able to figure out the stabilization ratio and-" Leonardo stopped when he noticed Guts smirking at him. "What?"

"It's a great gift. Thanks."

"Guts, I've known you for most of my life. From what I understand, I'm here indirectly because of you. Not just in Milan, not just in Italy, but simply _here_." Leonardo patted Guts on the shoulder. "It'd be a crime not to help you."

"You're life is your own Leonardo. Do what you wish to do. Speaking of which, you better get to it with that painting of Lisa."

Leonardo laughed slightly. "I know, but I have so much to do. My studies alone have revealed endless possibilities and then there's using magic on top of that." Leonardo sighed. "I simply have no time to do anything."

"One thing at a time. You don't walk by taking all your steps at once."

"Heh, don't go sounding philosophical on me. I doubt you even remember who Socrates was."

Guts remembered the time Leonardo tried to teach Guts classical history. Needless to say, it didn't end well. "True, but now I have an Authority to know for me, and all the same you shouldn't go burning yourself out."

"Good luck on your mission Guts. Make sure to take down that Italian Campione."

"Technically, I'm just going there to make sure an upcoming riot doesn't go out of control, but one can hope." Guts pointed out.

"I shouldn't keep you any longer." Leonardo stepped back and then looked around. "Say, where's your horse?"

"I'm not going by horse." Guts replied before turning to the open fields. "Okay, let's see if I remember this right."

"Are you-"

"Leonardo step back a bit."

Guts suggested and the inventor complied, running all the way to the wall. Smart idea. Taking a deep breath, Guts began.

_"Guardian of the countless dead. Devourer of all who intrude. Heed to my call as your new master. With truest loyalty you shall obey my command!"_

Energy rippled around Guts, swarming around him like shadows until he was no longer visible. Suddenly, the energy shot away from Guts and crashed into the ground near him. Dissipating, a large beast stood ready.

"I-is that..." Leonardo began.

"Yep. Meet Cerberus." Guts said, looking at the beast. Though it doesn't look like the mythical creature, considering how this one only has one head. In fact it looks more like... Ah. Authorities are altered to best suit the Campione. To reflect Guts, Cerberus took the form not of the dog from the Grecian underworld, but from the dog Guts knows all too well. Still, it is but a form, right?

"What a size I must say." Leonardo said. "As tall as a villa. From the looks of it, almost twice as long as one as well."

"Don't get too close Leonardo." Guts said. "First time summoning it. I don't know how it acts." Especially given the form it's taken. The hungry thirst is present in its jagged eyes. The mouth is slightly open, revealing the countless, sharp teeth inside, ready to do nothing but tear into flesh and bleed it dry.

_"Command."_

"What?" Guts raised an eyebrow.

"Did it say something to you?" Leonardo asked.

_"What is your command...**Master**."_

That tone. That snide, hoarse, cruel tone. It's not only form it took. It's there. The hellhound residing in Guts is also residing in Cerberus, _is_ Cerberus. Though... it seems he must still obey.

_"I latched onto this spirit, Cerberus. From one beast to another, and took dominance. Yet I am still bound to you. Compelled to obey you. How disgusting."_

"Not my problem." Guts stated and smirked slightly. Oh this is wonderful. The beast inside him, forced to obey him when in this form. The Authority he got from Hades just became many times better. "You know what I need to do."

_"Yes, to this Eisleben."_

"Good, we're going there. Now sit." Guts would dance if it was in his nature (and it would never be). Watching as his demon dog, over four times Guts' size, sit down, waiting for Guts to get on him.

_"I _will_ seek vengeance."_

"You'll get to kill some bandits if we encounter any." Guts answered simply as he got on. The fur of the beast was surprisingly smooth yet at the same time rough.

"Bye Guts!" Leonardo waved on the ground.

The hellhound got back onto its feet as Guts raised his arm as his sole gesture of farewell. Crouching down, the hellhound shot forward with surprising speed.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" Guts said, gripping onto the fur tightly so as not to fall off.

_"Of course I am."_

Guts hates the beast inside him. He truly does, yet it's still a part of him. A part that even Guts has to admit can be good company at times. At very rare, infrequent times that Guts had to be very desperate during for him to even consider thinking of the hellhound as 'good company'.

_"I smell bandits."_

"Why are you asking me?" Guts retorted, finally used to the speed and now resting easily. "You'd kill them anyway."

_"I considered at least pretending to sound obedient."_

Guts rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well then, loyal beast, kill them."

The hellhound let out a laugh. A maddening, twisted laugh. _"I can't wait for the opportunity to rip your throat out."_

"Save it for the Campione when we kill him."

_"As you wish, **Master**."_ The hellhound laughed again as it went off to the right slightly. Screams could be heard below as in a moment the mad dog killed all of the rogues.

Guts rolled his eyes. He wasn't really sure what to make of the situation, but it wasn't too bad for now. For now.

* * *

Sorry this took so long, school and all that jazz. So yeah, Guts got an upgraded cannon arm and summoned Cerberus which turned into the hellhound! The main reason I didn't put the cannon arm nor the hellhound in the initial stats is for this reason.

Some of you may think the hellhound is OOC, but remember that Guts exacted his revenge. Guts' hatred against Griffith was one of the main drives of the hellhound. Now that Griffith's dead, I think the hellhound would've mellowed a bit, just a bit. At least until Guts finds a new being to feel insatiable fury against.

Cookies for anyone who can figure out the reasoning behind Hades' Authority (hint: it's from a song).

**Original:**

Cannon Arm (ver. 2): An upgraded form made by Leonardo. This arm possesses all the capabilities of the original with some add-ons. Weighing lighter and more durable, magic infused wiring inside the arm allows Guts to move all five of his fingers in an open-close fashion. Welded on top of the arm are three gun barrels, designed to fire all at once. The inside of each barrel has been grooved to add a spin to the bullets, increasing penetration power. Guts has two clips for the triple barrel and a bag containing the bullets for it.

Hell Hound: A shard of Guts' ego symbolizing his hatred and malice. Initially Guts despised his inner demon for its cruel and inhumane nature in their 'mutual' desire to kill Griffith. With Griffith dead, the Hell Hound has since calmed down slightly without a target to strongly hate, but still desires the taste of divine blood after killing God Hand. Has obtained the ability to possess divine beasts of a canine or wolf-like nature. The body of the divine beast is then controlled by the Hell Hound and assumes the form of the Hell Hound, but its strength depends on the strength of the original divine beast. The Hell Hound is capable of doing this naturally with beings Guts summons, but for all other divine beasts, Guts will need to be in physical contact with the divine beast for this to occur.

**From Hades:**

Underworld Overlord: Guts is now the ruler of the Grecian Underworld and commands all who reside in it (this includes Gods/Spirits whose tales say they reside in it as well). Has direct access to the Underworld Wealth (Memories of the Void) and is capable of summoning divine beasts that reside in the Underworld (mainly Cerberus).

Alright, we're now gearing up for the Protestant Reformation (it should be very obvious by now). The Italian Campione will be revealed next chapter! A fair warning though, you might not like who I chose to be Guts current antagonist.

I'll be putting up a poll question soon regarding pairing, check it out!

That's all for now, see you next time!

* * *

On another note, I'm thinking of doing another Berserk crossover. I'll post a list of ideas I have below. If you have a good one, put it in the review (say the crossover and summarize how it starts).

Berserk x RWBY: Initially stuck in a state between his normal and Berserk state, Guts fell into the world of Remnant after killing the Idea of Evil. Now viewed as a Grimm by the Hunters and an enemy by the Grimm, Guts is forced to survive in a world while hated by everyone, meaning he'll do just fine (I'm not sure who I'd pair Guts up with in this case. Maybe Ruby or Yang).

Berserk x Bleach: The price for defeating the Idea of Evil was death. Guts wasn't surprised at this, nor was he surprised that he's going to Hell. What he is surprised at is the offer a man is giving him, an offer to be free. All he has to do is fight in an inevitable war. No stranger to war, Guts decides to take up the offer, not realizing how this action will alter the course of history completely.

Berserk x Freezing: If Maria Lancelot is the 'Mother of all Pandora" then Guts could be considered the 'father'. Cursed with immortality by the dying wish of the Idea of Evil, Guts lived under the radar until the second Nova Clash where destroyed the type-F before it could detonate. Soon detained by Chevalier and later by Gengo Aoi, the researcher allowed Guts to remain unknown to the world under one condition: To be the godfather of his two grandchildren. Guts took the offer, failing to account what Gengo had in mind exactly.


End file.
